


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Nine: Responsibility

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [29]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Confession, Heartfelt, Responsibility, change of heart, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After crashing to the shores of Azuremyst Island, Jen is found unconscious by patrols and brought into The Exodar for questioning.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Nine: Responsibility

Though it was a quiet day on Azuremyst Island, it was quite exciting and tense for a pair of Draenei. Serving as scouts for the Exodar, the newly crashed monument of the otherwise uninhabited island, they were out doing their duty when they noticed a streak of fel light up the sky and crash on a nearby beach The Draenei were no strangers to having fel infused objects fly their way, especially upon landing on new worlds after being on the run for so long, that they were on high alert. As the pair reached the beach, all they could see was the crashed pod and a fresh trail of blood and disturbed sand moving into the woods. Relieved that it wasn't some major attack force, they set off on the trail. Soon enough they noticed a figure, tall and hunched over, grabbing onto trees as it moved. While it stood taller than any of them, it seemed to resemble them, yet something felt off. They slowly approached weapons drawn before it turned around, eyes flaring that same sickly Fel color before closing and dropping to the ground.

“By the light, a Man’ari? Here?”

One crouched, poking around a bit before standing back up.

“Keep watch, we are going to need an Elekk for her.”

He hurried off as the other started her over. A Man’ari washing up on the shores unconscious could either mean a shift in their struggle against the Legion, or another struggle against them, as this time they had nowhere they could fly to until their vessel was repaired. Soon enough the other returned with an Elekk, a mighty and noble creature favored by the Draenei for its brute strength and domestication. They bound her hands and legs and hoisted her up, leading the large creature back to the Exodar for further instructions.

Jen grimaced, sitting up and rubbing her head as she made sense of her surroundings through a throbbing headache. The architecture of the room immediately gave it away. Smooth metallic walls, purple crystals powering everything. She was home, well, as much at home as she could be. The Eredar technology comforted her, though what didn’t make her so relaxed were the arcane-infused bonds hooked into power crystals in the room. Even if she wanted to move she couldn't, her legs sore and throbbing as well. Instead, she writhed on the ground in agony a bit, making some noise as she tried to get comfy. Outside the cell, she heard a banging on the wall next to her gate, where two guards stood watch.

“Hey, that's enough out of you.” He shook his head as he glanced at his partner. “Man’ari scum, I hope she gets what she deserves.”

She sighed as she slumped down. He was right, she was scum. Why did she think she could land on the shores of the people she had forsaken and beg forgiveness? She was probably awaiting some trial if that. She would be executed by night, but at least she would be free from it all.

“That will be all from you two.”  
That voice sent shivers down her spines, both happy and anxious. Any Eredar ever could recognize that soft voice that still seemed to resonate and fill the entire room in which he spoke. She saw the laser grid power down and the figure step through. Standing much taller than he really was, flowing robes she could recognize from anywhere, his staff illuminating the entire room with a brilliant light, and that old weathered face, the one that would make even the hardest person smile.

“P-prophet I”

He held a hand up, gripping his staff tightly as he came close to her, the guards each stepping in to make sure she didn’t do anything funny as he looked her up and down.

“For a Man’ari, you seem quite weak.” he reached out, light radiating from his hand as he closed his eyes for a moment. “Ah, I see why. While your body is saturated with Fel energy, you are cut off from the source itself. The Legion.”

He opened his eyes and stared firmly at her, brow furrowed in deep thought.

“There is something familiar about you child.”

She gazed up, the mere warmth that the light of the Prophet radiating causing tears to fall from her eyes as she shook her head.

“It's me. Jenovaar. I-”

She paused and gazed down, shaking her head as the Prophets gaze changed to one of sorrow. He already knew who it was, but for her to say it still brought out emotion. He too remembers the day in which he received the news that some of his followers joined the Legion. He knew each one by name, and like his own child, it destroyed him to see them taken away. Yet here one came back, like the prodigal son. He turned and gestured to the guards to leave before lifting her chin to meet his gaze. Though it was hard to tell with Draenei, she could see the hurt look in his eyes.

“My child, it has been so long. I had always hoped that some would see the error of our people’s ways, but I gave up on that hope long ago. What changed?”

Images of war, conquest, friends deaths, loved one dying all flashed within her mind as she contemplated the question, wiping the tears from her eyes (She didn't even notice the bonds had been released.”)

“I could finally see what he was doing, what the Legion was doing. They promised power, yet we killed our own people. I couldn't do it anymore, they were taking everything from me, using me, using us.” She sighed, rubbing her swollen eyes. “I was irresponsible. I thought what I did was right, but it was selfish. All I ever wanted was to be loyal to the Eredar, to our people, and I went and lived this life.”

Velen beamed a smile, gripping her shoulder tightly as her hand came up to squeeze it. In the absence of her family Jen had always looked to the Triumvirate as her elders and just to feel this touch from Velen made all the world to her.

“My child, all of us make mistakes in our lives. They don’t make us, define us, or change what we do for the future. You have a choice now. You prove to your people and me that you are repenting for your crimes and willing to stand by us again, or you take inaction, remain in sorrow and continue to wonder what life could have been”

He stood up and left the cell, wide open of course. Velen was too smart and already knew Jen had made up her mind. She would fight for her people and fight for their respect. The past is done, what mattered now was the future and what she could do to change that. Her responsibility now lay with her people and Azeroth and she would do whatever it took to defeat the Legion and defend them.


End file.
